1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the field optical fiber network signal monitoring and more specifically to efficiently monitoring a service provider's network as separate from customers' networked equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fiber networks are susceptible to faults. It can be difficult to determine where a fault has occurred. Either a service provider or a customer can be responsible for a portion of the optical fiber network where a fault has occurred. Expensive equipment may be installed to locate faults. For example, resource intensive regeneration equipment or optical switches can be installed at various locations within an overall optical network to determine where a fault is located. Alternatively a network provider may dispatch maintenance crews to examine networks in detail to determine fault location and initiate repairs as necessary.